wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of Osiris
The Guardians of Osiris is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 21st "Cursed" Founding; the Chapter was censored by the Inquisition not long after their Founding, as the Adeptus Mechanicus had attempted to create Astartes with incredible resistance and durability. The skin of the Astartes from the Guardians of Osiris have a incredible endurance, making them perfect for battles were they are in the front lines, but the Chapter was affected by an unforeseen genetic idiosyncrasy, a genetic curse they called the 'Vali Rage. The Vali Rage was formed from the modifications to their gene-seed that allows an Astartes of the Chapter to be more resistant to physical damage inflicted upon then, but if they are exposed to enough chaotic power from the Warp, their bodies will began to warp in change, turning them into a fell creature known as a Vali beast. Those affected Astartes that turn into a Vali beast will often go into a berserk frenzy and will start growing extra limbs, such as extra arms, a tail and digitigrade-like (backwards bending) legs. The Guardians of Osiris are also notable for their specialisation in fortifications and defensive tactics, and are normally seen patrolling the Dunes sub-sector located in the Ultima Segmentum. Chapter History The Guardians of Osiris is Space Marine Chapter created during the "Cursed" 21st Founding; the Chapter was censored by the Inquisition in the beginning of the founding; The Adeptus Mechanicus tried to create Astartes with a incredible resistance and durability, the skins of Astartes from the Guardians of Osiris have a incredible endurance making it perfect for battles were they are in the front lines, but the Chapter is affected by a cursed called, The Vali Rage. The Vali rage is formed from modification on their gene-seed that allows the Astartes of the Chapter to be more resistance to any damage inflicted upon then, but if they are exposed to enough chaotic power from the Warp their bodies will turned into what is called a Vali beast. The Astartes that turns into a Vali beast will go berserk and will start growing libs such as extra arms, a tail and pinches like legs. For the unlucky this fate can be worst. When a Astarte suffers to many of the Vali Rage, this Astarte's mind will have may turn back at its normal state but the body may not turn back into it's original fiscal forms. Those who suffer from this fate will join the "Curse" a secret branch of the Guardians of Osiris Chapter were the mutated Space Marines are sent to Osiris into a exile and are kept in the depths of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery. The Guardians of Osiris are specialized with defensive and fortification and defensive tactics, and are normally seen patrolling the Dunes subsector located on the Ultima Segmentum. Since their creation on M36, the Guardians of Osiris were often seen only on their born subsector and were rarely seen outside from it. Some of the only records about them is classified belonging to the 21st Founding (the so-called "Cursed" Founding). There are no official records of the Guardians of Osiris in official Imperial records, but the ones that exist are classified by the Inquisition and are all based off of witness testimony from other Astartes Chapters and Imperial Guard Regiments (although the Imperial Guards' were deemed to be too exaggerated, based on their skewed perspectives, with most of the Imperial Guard troopers describing the Guardians of Osiris Astartes as "unstoppable giants" or "..beasts of the God-Emperor, with a hunger for battle," with the second description possibly describing the so-called 'Vali Rage'). During the 21st Founding the Guardians of Osiris were censored by the Inquisition due to a mutation of the Chapter's gene-seed, which made certain Astartes grow in size and start developing extra limbs, digitigrade-like legs and a tail with a large bone spike on its end. The Astarte who developed this mutation will also enter into a berserker state and will try to kill anything in its path. This mutation is called “The Vali Rage” by the Chapter, which received this name after a similarity between infected Astartes and the apex predator of the Chapter's homeworld - the Vali. So it's been theorized by the Chapter Librarius and Apothecarion, that when their "cursed" gene-seed was created, the Adeptus Mechanicus may have used the essences of a Vali to make their modified skin endurance and accidentally, in the end, creating the Vali Rage. Different than the others Chapters created during the 21st Founding, the Guardians of Osiris were fortunate as their mutations were easiest to conceal from the Imperium, due to them rarely leaving their sub-sector. But in 999.M41, with the opening of the Great Rift, known also as the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Second Invasion of Osiris happened. The battle was horrific to the Guardians of Osiris, which led to enormous casualties. After 8 Terran months of war, the Guardians of Osiris forces retreated to their fortress-monastery. The Chaos Warbands saw this withdrawal as fear and charged the fortress in a gigantic assault, but when they arrived at the gates of it, they were faced by the 200 marines of the Guardians of Osiris' Cursed Company. The Astartes charged against the forces of the Warbands who were massacred by the Cursed. In the inside of the fortress, the Chapter Master of the Chapter regrouped all the Chapter Space Marines and charged against the Heretic Astartes' driving them away from the fortress and close to the weapons range. The weapons of the fortress burned and scorched all the remaining heretics and drove those who survived back in to the warp rifts that they came from. In the Aftermath of the battle, the Chapter build an entire section on the fortress dedicated to all Astartes who died in battle in honor for their lives given to defend their home. Chapter Homeworld , Chapter homeworld of the Guardians of Osiris.]] Osiris is an scorching desert world characterized by the gigantic network of underground tunnels that pass through the entirety of the planet. One of the most famous type of animal native of the planet is the apex predator named by the population as the Vali, gigantic quadruped reptiles that are larger than a Space Marine. The population of Osiris live on small hive cities that are spread throughout the deserts of the planet. But are also well connected by the network that they use as a easy mean for transportation. Different than most of the Fortress-Monasteries, Galdhøpping was constructed inside of a mountain, bearing many rooms and secret passages inside of it. From the outside the fortress seams to be only a mountain with gigantic holes on it. But inside the mountain has an enormous cave system connecting each of the Chapters bases around the world. The holes on the outside are held by Astartes day and night and its where all the defense weapons are located. The tunnels of Galdhøpping go for kilometers leading each to a hundreds upon thousands of rooms. In the bottom of it resides the “cursed” 11 company, where they train day and night waiting for the time that they will go into battle. Chapter Culture The culture of the Guardians of Osiris is based on pride, glory and brutality. Often being desmenbering their enemies and going on irracional last stands against hordes of enemies. They also have a great sense of rivalry being encouraged by their officers as a way to strenght themselves. Recruitmen Process *'Challenge 1' The first Challenge is a fight between the Aspirants so they can earn their spot at the recrutment. The Aspirants are brought to Osiris were they will face themselves in a arena made by the Chapter called "The Pit" those that survive will have earn their spot at the recruitment. *'Challenge 2' The second challenge is an endurence test where the Aspirants will be left for seven days alone in the scorching deserts of Osiris. Many end up diying on the first days from the heat and dehydration. *'Challenge 3' The third challenge the Aspirants put together in small groups and are left in the dark underground tunnels of Osiris, those groups who find a way of leaving can go to the next stage. Many of the groups are found dead days after by facing many of the horrors inside the tunnels, most of them happend by the enconter of a Vali. *'Challenge 4' In the last challenge the Aspirins are given a set of equpment and the relic knonw as the Vali's Fang and are tasked to kill a Vali on their own and bring back its head to the Chapter, those who succeed are inducted in the Chapter. Notable Campaigns *'The Sandstorm Crusade (679.M37)' – The Guardians of Osiris, commanded by their first Chapter Master, Korv Armanas, declared a crusade on their sub-sector to conquer as many planets as he could to create what they called, the Osiris Realm. When the crusade started, they conquered around 50 worlds. But in 679.M37, the Guardians of Osiris were attacked by a massive WAAAGH! on the world of Calamaris III, were they face their Warboss, Korak, the Jawless Dreadnought. Korv Armanas, went personally on the world with his entire 1st Company and Ivar Ishori, Captain of the First Company. In the battle for the planet Korak face Armanas in a hand to hand combat, and with a powerful strike of his powerful claw, murder the Chapter Master. But Korak, distracted by celebrating his kill, was decapitated by the First Captain's power sword. In the end the WAAAGH! was exterminated, the body of Korv Armanas was brought to Osiris for a funeral, and Ivar Ishori became the new Chapter Master of the Guardians of Osiris. *'The Defense of Colossus (365.M39)' – Colossus was a forge world located in the Osiris system. It is a vitally important Adeptus Mechanicus fane, notable for its mass-production of dreadnoughts, Titans and other types of equipment for the Guardians of Osiris' arsenal. But in the year 365.M39, the forge world was attacked by a Chaos Space Marine Warband know as the Eyes of Anubis. The Eyes of Anubis flooded the forge world with daemons of Tzeentch, followed by their Chaos Lord: Anubis Kemet, the Watcher of Change. The battle took 20 Terran months, and it only ended with the battle between the Chaos Lord and the Veteran Sergeant - Sigurd Njordson. Where Sigurd would face the Chaos Lord gravely wounding him in a melee combat. After the fight with Kemet the 2nd company of the Guardians of Osiris leaded by their captain, Ragnar Bestla would fight against the forces of the Eyes of Anubis, making them retreat and go back into the depth of the Warp. *'The First Invasion of Osiris (650.M40)' – The Invasion of Osiris was one of the most dire battles that the Chapter ever had. This invasion was made by a group four of Chaos Warbands commanded by none other then Anubis Kemet himself, going into the heart of Osiris territory to seek revenge. The battle on the planet was horrific for both sides. The Guardians of Osiris were bombarded by the Chaos ships and were then attacked by waves of Heretic Astartes and daemons. But after 3 months of bombardment, the ships of the heretics where attacked and destroyed by the Chapter's new flagship, the Pride of Osiris. With no more bombardments to destroy Osiris' fortifications, the Chapter regrouped itself and made a final assault on the enemy's territory, where Anubis Kemet was finally slain by the Chapter Master Ivar Freyson. *'The Second Invasion of Osiris (999.M41)' – Chapter Organization Although the Chapter is a Codex-complaint the Guardians of Osiris have a secret, they possesses a secret 11 th Company instead of the Codex-proscribed 10 Companies. The 11th Company is referred by the Chapter as the "Cursed" Company amongst. It is comprised by all the marines who suffered so much of the Vali Rage that they cannot in anyway turn back into their normal forms, being now trapped into a twisted and grotesque body. Those who join the 11th Company are in actuality being send to be exiled in Osiris were they are kept in the depths of their Fortress-Monastery. If the Inquisition one time discovered the deformed and mutated Astartes they would declared the Chapter Astartes as mutants, leading to the Chapter's excommunication and extermination as well as the cleansing of all their worlds under their guardianship. Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Beliefs Chapter Combat Doctrine The combat doctrine of the Guardians of Osiris is based on specialized defense and fortifications techniques. Creating not only very defended fortress but and an entire trap inside of it. Filling them with secret rooms, hidden traps and many other things with the solo purpose of not letting anything in or out. Notable Guardians of Osiris *'Chapter Master Korv Armanas:' Korv Armanas was the first Chapter Master, in the days before his death on Calamaris III, Armanas was always seen by its brothers as a conqueror and a perfect leader. When he declared the beginning of the infamous Sandstorm Crusade he’d brought to the Osiris Guardians and the people of the Dune Sector days of glory and peace. Some of the oldest veteran Astartes that fought beside Armanas said those days were the true days of the people of Osiris, a time we’re they were the ones who attacked and conquered, not the filthy Xenos and the unworthy traitor. With the end of the Sandstorm Crusade on the battle for Calamaris III, Armanas was slain by the Ork Warboss Korak, The Jawless Dreadnought on a hand to hand combat and would have his death avenged by the first company Captain and now Chapter Master: Ivar Freyson. *'Chapter Master, Ivar Freyson:' Ivar Freyson is the current Chapter Master of the Guardians of Osiris Space Marine Chapter. He formerly served as the Chapter first company captain and was the left hand of Korv Armanas. After Korv Armanas death in 674.M36 Ivar Freyson was charged in command. After Korv death many of the members of the chapter blamed him for letting the Chapter Master die. But soon they never spoke about this again, after Ivar together with many other space marines hunted and killed all the Orks who survived the battle in Calamaris III *'Captain Eeron Narvison:' Eeoron Narvison is the current 1st Company captain. *'Captain Ragnar Bestla:' Ragnar Bestla is an iconic figurer within the Guardians of Osiris, not only he is a veteran from the Defense of Collossus, leading his company aginst the traitor forces. He was also the first Astartes of the Chapter to utilize the weaopon known as The Maw of Bestla being named after him. *'Chief Librarian Dane Gungnir:' *'Chief Apothecary Dahl Baldr:' *'Sigurd Njordson:' Chapter Fleet *''Pride of Osiris'' (Dictator-Class Cruiser) – The Pride of Osiris is the Guardian of Osiris' current flagship. She replaced the Wrath of Armanas after the Invasion of Osiris in M39, were hundreds upon thousands of Chaos Space Marines together with the Eyes of Anubis warband invaded Osiris in a massive siege. There is were the Pride of Osiris acted for the first time, destroying dozens of the enemies ships, holding the line for the Guardians of Osiris and all their defenders. She is often seen by the population of Osiris as it's defender and a symbol of hope. *''The Wrath of Armanas'' (Dauntless-Class Light Cruiser) – The Wrath of Armanas used to be the Guardians of Osiris flagship, but since the Pride of Osiris replaced it, the Wrath of Armanas have become the personal flagship to Chapter Master Ivar. *''' Void Vali (Dauntless-Class Frigate)' *'Will of Eternity (Nova-Class Frigate)' *'Sand Reaper (Gladius-Class Frigate)' *Visions of Dunes'' (Cobra-Class Destroyer) *''Visions of Lands'' (Cobra-Class Destroyer) Relics and Unique equipment of the Chapter *''The Maw of Bestla'': A weapon only bearer by the Captains and Chapter Master of the Guardians of Osiris. This weapon crafted to be a fusion between the a Storm Bolter, a Power Axe and a might Power fist in one. Although it seems very ineffective and unnecessary. This weapon can create pure destruction within the enemies lines in range and close combat. It was first used by the 2nd Captain: Ragnar Bestla. *''The Gift of Osiris'': The Gift of Osiris is a unique Power Armor of the Guardians of Osiris, only used by the Chapter Master. The armor design was made by the Chapter most skillful Tech-Marines, being it a mixture of the infamous Mk.III Power Armor and the most common used Mk.VII Power Armor. *''Vali Fang'': A weapon made from dead Valis claws and covered in adamantium, the weapon is decorated with many inscriptions wrote on High Gothic. It is used in a ceremonial ritual were the Neophyte needs to hunt down and kill a Vali with this weapon, so that he may turn into a Astarte. *''The Conqueror's Axe'': The Conqueror's Axe is a modified Power Axe used by the Korv Armanas in the days of the Sandstorm Crusade. This weapon has been attached with a flamer mechanism well hidden inside of it where when a small trigger on it's end it's pulled it will activate the mechanism making it a powerful weapon in close quarters. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Guardians of Osiris primarily wears desert yellow coloured power armor. The helm, the shoulder pauldrons, greaves and gauntlets are white. The Aquila or Imperialis worn on the chest guard is silver. A black squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron ( Tactical, Devastador, Assault and Veteran) designates operational specialty. A white Low Gothic numeral is stenciled on the center of the squad specialty symbol which indicates the squad number. Chapter Badge The Guardians of Osiris Chapter Badge is a stylized rendition of a black shield with two swords behind it and a bronze sphere symbolizing Osiris. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Guardians of Osiris About the Guardians of Osiris Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:21st Founding